


Intoxicated

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam gets hurt, Dean takes care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Thanks Sammy926 for the story idea. You're awesomee.

They stumbled in the motel room around 3am. They were covered in dirt, and who knows what else. They were numb from fighting so much. “Hey Sammy, go take a shower you smell like dead people.” Sam laughed only loud enough for Dean to hear. “Mkay.” Sam walked to the bathroom and turned on the water. He got undressed and stepped in. The water felt like fire. Sam washed his hair, and went to wash his body. He brushed over something on the side of his back that he couldn’t see. He made a loud noise, and Dean rushed in the bathroom. “Sam, you okay?” Dean opened the curtain and Sam was leaning up against the tile. 

“Come on Sammy, I gotta fix it.” Sam slowly stepped out of the shower. “Dean, It burns.” 

“I know Sammy, I know.” Dean laid Sam down on one of the beds. He carefully observed the gash on Sam’s back. “I just gotta stitch this up.” 

“Alright, you ready?” “Dean, you’ve done this a thousand times.”

Dean started to stitch Sam up. Every now and then Sam would clench his muscles. Dean would stop and stare for a minute, receiving a bitching tone from Sam to get it over with. Dean didn’t know what was happening to him. He loved Sam, but never like this. He was actually seeing him. He didn’t want to stop. He wanted it to go further. Sam was drugged up from whatever Dean gave him to calm the pain. “Dean, it doesn’t hurt.” “That’s because you’re high.” Dean chuckled. “No, I’m very clearly minded at this moment in time. It doesn’t hurt. Wanna know why? Huh… Wanna know?” 

“Sure Sammy why doesn’t it hurt.” “Cause you’re the one doing it.” 

Dean froze. *No, he’s high. There’s no way. Well maybe. NO! STOP IT DEAN* “Yeah Sammy?” 

“I’m not lying Dean, you should believe me.” “I believe you Sam.” Dean ran his hand lightly over the stitches. “All done Sammy.” Sam tried to sit up quickly. “No no no Sam, you’ll tear em.” Sam wouldn’t stop moving, so Dean did the first thing he could think of. He was staring down at Sam smirking. “What?” 

“You know how hard it is to get you on top of me?” Dean rolled his eyes, and went to move. Sam grabbed his arm. “Dean, I know...You can’t hide it anymore.” Dean didn’t answer, he just finished patching Sam up. “You can’t ignore me Dean. I know you hearrrrrr meee.” 

“Sam, you’re high.” “Am not...”

“Are too.” “Am not.” 

“Are not.” “Am too...” Dean laughed at Sam. It was always easy to mess with him when he was intoxicated. “Alright, get in bed.” 

“You’re bossy.” Dean tried getting Sam into bed, but he was fought off. “Sam come on, not now.”

“Dean…I have to talk to you.” “Okay, sure.”

“I know you hate me right now.” 

“Sammy, what are you talking about?” “You always have to take care of me. You’ve always had to take care of me. I’m sorry I put you through so much.”

“Sam, I like taking care of you. You’re my baby brother. I don’t hate you. I could never hate you.”

“Noot even if I love you…more than I should?” “No, not even that.” 

Dean stopped and looked at Sam. He didn’t know if he should make a move or not, because Sam might wake up and regret it. 

Before he could control himself, he was crashing his lips to Sam’s. Sam instantly grabbed Dean’s neck. Dean bit down on Sam’s bottom lip, causing him to growl. Sam growling set Dean off. He put more pressure on Sam’s body, grinding his hips into Sam’s. Dean yanked on Sam’s hair, pulling his head back. He attacked his neck, biting and sucking anywhere he could reach. 

They were throwing pieces of clothes to the floor. Then they were completely naked. Dean eyes were traveling up and down Sam’s body. Sam pulled Dean in to kiss him. “Sammy, this is so wrong.” 

“I know.” Sam ran his down Dean’s back, leaving nail marks along the way. Dean wanted this, so bad. More than anything he’d ever wanted before. Sam sat up and bit Dean’s shoulder. Dean was about to come right there. “Sam…” “I know, it’s okay…do it.” 

“No.. not without….” “No, Dean it’s okay.” 

Dean pushed into Sam, no lube or prep. Sam gasped. “Okay I didn’t think this through.” 

“Want me to stop?” Sam shook his head no. “I’m okay. You can’t stop now.” Dean nodded and thrust hard into Sam. Sam gripped his arm, leaving crescent dents from his nails. The pain only made Dean want it more. He pounded into Sam as fast as he could move, then he would slow down to keep from coming. “Ahhhh, don’t stop. Harder.” Dean slammed into Sam causing him to squirm when he hit his prostate. “I’m…*Slam* Surprised…*Slam* I lasted *Slam* This long.” Sam chuckled. 

“Sammy…I’m…” Dean pushed into Sam one more time and grabbed onto Sam’s hair. He came saying Sam’s name. “God Dean.” 

“Say it again. Say my name.” 

Sam growled Dean’s name and came between their bodies. He was leaving bloody scratches on Dean’s back. Dean collapsed next to Sam. “I think the drugs wore off.”

Dean laughed, but then got serious. “You regret it?” 

Sam looked at him. “No...God no...Why would you think that?” 

“I don’t know I feel like I took advantage of you, because you were high.” 

“No, everything I said and did...I meant.” “You sure?” “Dean, why do you love me?”

“I love you because… you’re mine.”

Sam smiled. Dean pulled Sam to lie on his shoulder. “This doesn’t stop...Okay?” 

Sam looked up at Dean and kissed him. He bit down on his lip. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
